ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DoveCat/Archive 4
Archives http://images.wikia.com/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/f/f7/Gravestone.jpg *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 What do you mean correct them - Len Vennyson 11:55, January 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Selected That's great! And congradulations! This is where I got my first, and so far only, lucky edit. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 16:40, January 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Paperboy First, don't call me "Mr. Roads Admin." Just call me Roads, my username. Also, I made a picture of Paperboy, but WikiJosh made one, too. That's an unofficial picture (WikiJosh's) and the one on Paperboy's page is correct. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 13:59, January 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: Paperboy (Too Many "RE:"s!) Yeah. I looked at the history. According to the history, Josh reverted his edit so mine was there. I gave him a warning. If he continues, I'll block him. Also, I made a picture of Paparo. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 14:23, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Permission Of course, go for it! ^w^ And thank you! --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 19:40, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Policies There are small rules for the Wiki, but I think we should write them down. On my old most-active-Wiki, there's a page for the policies. I'd write down the ones I know, then you and the other admins would write down the other small ones. Okay? That could make this place better. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 15:40, January 12, 2011 (UTC) PS. The page will be protected. RE: Archiving Done! Also, about your last message, Larry left a message after you, but before I read that time. I missed yours. As to those "Fauna," I'm not sure if we should do that. Maybe. Also, do you like the new icon thingy, or wordmark, or whatever you call it that I put there? Did you also notice that Ben 10 Planet finally has a picture there, too? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 15:30, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I made it. The words "Fan Fiction" were made from a print-screen of a page with the plain text. I then moved the words around. The Ben 10 logo was made from an Alien Force logo picture. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 15:46, January 14, 2011 (UTC) And Some Answers I'm sorry, but I've already made something for you. :( I'm going to reset the requests soon so that people who've already gotten something from me can ask again, but for now I'm trying to let people who I haven't done anything for get some art. As for the TBA alien, right now it's name is out, Interval. As for what it can do, that's still a secret. X3 It showed up briefly in Showdown Part 2, where all people saw it do was shoot some sort of wierd energy beam that took down Queron. It has been confirmed that it will show up again in "Elusive", which is an episode all about finding out what it can do. Yeah. :D --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 14:19, January 18, 2011 (UTC) The powers are still a surprised, but I will say that you're partially right about the time powers. X3333 And I think I might make a Q&A page, that's a good idea. --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 13:57, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Interviews The idea of the Interviews is to bring the questions wiki to this place. You could see it as a chat, but it's main purpose is questions. And no, the TWOTW crossover is by Charbel2001, creator of Fred 40. AncientMinisterz 12:27, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ken 10: Lost Hero Alright, but I'm not doing more than 2 sequels for Ken 10. If you want to, that's fine. Also, I'm probably not going to start it until Ben 10: Unlimited Power or Ken 10: Ultimate Evolution is over. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 15:12, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: The Alien Stuff It's hard to explain. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 13:20, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I just use simple Windows Paint. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 14:12, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Eon killed Max. Gwen is still alive. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 11:44, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Actually... Actually, there's a BIG error in there that I've gotta clear up. I'm doing it now. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 13:56, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Uneven? I do not think it is uneven User_ Talk:Batking30 Need Art? 20:32, February 3, 2011 (UTC) none taken I always make Julie evil, in Ben 10:The Power of 10, the fan-made season 4 of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and the fan-made season 2 of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Could you get Weirdo Guy to get my message i sent to him last night?, he might've not saw it. Larry1996 16:07, February 13, 2011 (UTC) thanks Larry1996 16:20, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Lego aliens Here are your lego aliens, sorry for the late response, I needed a answer for something: Hypnoblaze: Energybender: Valkikk: If you want me to change something, just leave me a message.Omernoy121 14:08, February 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Canon Yes, but check to see if there aren't any modifications to the episodes' plot. Also, "Season 5" is fan fiction. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 13:14, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Depends It depends as I have my mothers last name, but its hyphenated.... Im not a hundred percent sure on that though I know that now a days a woman can chose to change her last name and the last name of her child. But honestly I wasn't thinking on that part to hard.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 09:47, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Hey I fixed it because your right on the surname. But onto other things what do you think of Mark X. Levin and his Shadowmatrix (Yes I know the idea of an omnitrix is spammed abit, but I put some work into it to make it as original as possible.)--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 01:21, February 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Content Team First of all, what's the Content Team? Second, I don't think anything's wrong with it. Updating things too much can be bad. Here's a strange example. A construction company paves a road with concrete (which is more expensive than macadam), but gets tired with it and replaces it with macadam. Then they get sick of that and go back to concrete. It's just a waste of money. If we keep doing that, it's a waste of time, not money. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 22:06, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Are going to continue your comic series on Original Comics Wiki because I'm trying to cleanup the Wiki and if your not going to continue it I might as well delete it. Ultimate alien 18:09, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay Ultimate alien 18:19, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Can I write Overload and Gaia Hypothesis for Shade 10: Evolutions?? P.S - Nice work on Shade 10 by the way Ghostfreak is in the house 06:34, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Shows Hey Since No One reads Sonorosian Adventures(Not that I know of) I'm postponing it and doing Stan 14. What are your ideas on my postponedment User_ Talk:Batking30 Stan Is Not 10 He's 14!! 15:57, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Postponedment Yeah but he is 14 so yep. User_ Talk:Batking30 Stan Is Not 10 He's 14!! 20:05, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Ready to Start Are we ready to start Total Alien Island. User_ Talk:Batking30 Stan Is Not 10 He's 14!! 16:37, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Re x2:TLA To eliminate them just put the alien in the elimination list and tell the person he/she is out. User_ Talk:Batking30 Stan Is Not 10 He's 14!! 16:56, April 1, 2011 (UTC) New TLA Talk Well there would be a vote and you would make a blog for each elimination and everyone can only vote once and during the challenges one team or when no teams one person would be safe for the night.Sure please make a 3rd episode for Ben 10,000 it is sorta like Team Tennyson. User_ Talk:Batking30 Stan Is Not 10 He's 14!! 17:13, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Badge Type I have an idea for a New Badge Type I just wanted to Discuss it with You. It is Humans Badges. User_ Talk:Batking30 Stan Is Not 10 He's 14!! 18:31, April 1, 2011 (UTC) fanfiction What is with the fanfiction on this site? I thought this was an online encycopedia not fanfiction galore.Umishiru 05:23, April 2, 2011 (UTC) hey Forces Unknown Well, i need to add plot lines, you can go over Two for One's plot. I'm trying to create two new aliens. I also need help coming up with episode titles. I can only do limited edits, my computer is incredibly slow, and i do most of my work of my cell phone. Json1233 14:17, April 7, 2011 (UTC) New Aliens I thought of an idea of a creature that could be based on King Ghidorah. I watched an episode of the Universe and got the idea of an anti-world. The idea is unique and i wanted to imagine a world opposite of ours. Json1233 14:39, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I've been hacked I went to my profile and its written that i've been hacked by Hacker 1029.I don't understand whats going on.Charbel2001 Re: Den -10 I hope to start the episodes soon, because I have a vacation from school for two and a half weeks that just started. And another thing, I have one place for a Den -10 episode that I have no idea what it will be about, can you give me a idea for it? Omernoy121 10:02, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Crossover Of course I would! Well, but we still need a idea for the episode. The ways they could meet (they live in different dimensions) has two options: 1. It could be in the second season of Den -10 in which the heroes accidently cross into the matter dimension (I'm not telling why, it relates to the season finale) 2.It could be in the first season happening between two episodes. In the second option Shade will meet Den by passing through one of the cracks (this also relates to the secret season finale) in space accidently and getting stuck on Thrae too (this is how all matter things appear on Thrae in my series). I prefer the second option. Which option do you want? Omernoy121 08:43, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: ShaDen -10: Evolutions (plot idea) It's okay, I prefer Oculus than Ned, but we can add that Ned will reach the opposite dimension too, and Oculus will try to combine all three trixes to create a trix with all aliens from the three omnitrixes. I'm going to write the plot in the episode guide, if you want to change it you can (it's on the Den -10 page). Omernoy121 09:22, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and maybe Shade and his team will meet their opposites too? Overflowed Hi Waiyenoo 111, im Brandon 10, the creator of the new series.Speaking of new, i was wondering about your Overflow Transformation. Can i please borrow his design even though its not yours but you techneclly are the owner of Overflow within the Wiki. Comment my talk and we can talk about this.Brandon 10 21:41, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Questions I asked Roads these questions too but he wont answer so i ask you 1.Do you consider me as a friend cause I do 2.Can you help me get 2 more contestants for Hero Time! 3.I've been inactive for a while does that mean I am a bad user 4.Why dont people comment on my blogs only you seem to comment 5.Do badges matter cause I was ranked 28 but due to inactiveness I am now ranked 37Len Vennyson 11:04, April 19, 2011 (UTC)﻿ RE:RE: Overflowed Thanks and yeah before i came here i mostly spent my time on Ben10 wiki planet. I used Overflow for Aqualad so thanks again. Brandon 10 22:43, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Also need help on I also have trouble with level titles for my video game Total Destruction: The Video Game. Json1233 14:43, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Aliens I would like to burrow Gyrotechnics. Json1233 16:39, April 29, 2011 (UTC) The Hack I've been seeing references to "the Hack." What is it? I must have missed it. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 18:14, May 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: The Hack Okay. I thought someone hacked Wikia or something, and it affected multiple users. B-T-M-T ""Calvin: Hobbes, where do you think we go when we die? Hobbes: Pittsburgh? Calvin: You mean when we're good or bad?" 11:42, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Template Help Hey i figured since you are an admin that you can help me find out where to start my own template because i do not know how to Brandon 10 19:56, May 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: Template Help I need a template for my show like the others have for characters, aliens, etc. Brandon 10 20:25, May 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: (x4) Template Help Yeah something like that Brandon 10 11:34, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Cerebellum pic Is it okay to edit the Cerebellum picture for the series Plumbers? Omernoy121 11:52, May 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: (x5) Template Help Hey thanks for the template but I do not know how to add characters in templates and it wouldn't appear in templates. Brandon 10 11:51, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Now, Dave, me as a rollback, I would be MOTHERVANILLAPUDDING HONORED! ..Ahem, I mean, for the good of the wikia. Yes. [[User:AncientMinisterz|''Oh truck.]] 11:27, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Rollback? Hello Dave,i'm still a little new here and i want to ask you something.What's rollback mean?I just want to know,bye! Sweet Victory! 11:35, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for telling me! P.S:Yes,i'm the creator of QFB,so i'm a little new! Sweet Victory! 15:17, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Why thank you. Hello to you too, and I'm glad to be here. JuniperAlien 19:20, May 14, 2011 (UTC) A wikia contributor Hey Dave,can you take care of that Contributor who made A visit from Eon without permission?I know i'm not the creator of Omni-World but that annoy me! Don't ever look back,on the world closing in,be on the attack,with your wings on the wind,oh the games will begin. And it's sweet,sweet,sweet victory! 11:10, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Delete all aliens page made by Mick10! Hey,can you delete all aliens pages made by Mick10?I put a Candidates for Deletion template in some of them.And also Thomas Hozempa,he put a black cat picture in an aliens page,i revert his edit now.Link to the image: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Greece-0723.jpg#filelinks WAZZUP!!! (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 13:57, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Archiving I want to archive, but I don't know how to. Omernoy121 13:37, May 19, 2011 (UTC) About Gyrotechnics I looked online and got a few ideas for information about this alien. Gyro- rotating mechanism, technics- robot like. Prehapse an robot like alien that has abilities to spin fast or some of the abilities you have stated already. Json1233 14:55, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Cool, try and update the information on him. Json1233 21:21, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Congradulations Your alien Pirana Freak has been chosen for Stan 14! "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 19:47, May 20, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Adoption Hello,Dan Tennyson has adopted Stan 14,but Stan 14 is still in Pages for Adoption,can you remove it? Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 06:27, May 22, 2011 (UTC) (Unknown subject) Open the XAT chat now.(link on the homepage) Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 09:29, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Home Page I'm thinking about stepping down the protection level of the home page to autoconfirmed users. What do you think? [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] (B-T- -T) 12:47, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Fasttrack Hey,did you know that the new alien in Basic Training name was revealed to be Fasttrack? I'm so happy! Btw,if you don't believe,look at this: http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Fasttrack. I also made his page here,with his species and home planet.Click here. Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 09:57, May 30, 2011 (UTC) The game was called "Ben 10: Galactic Racing" and maybe they stole your idea? But Jetstream have wings,right? Can you upload the full color picture of your alien? They just hologram. Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 10:05, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hmm......I thought that was wings.Look at Jetstream back,it have something like wings. Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 10:12, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Woops,I think they were wings,hehe.Wait,your old avatar is Jetstream image that full color,why you not just upload it? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 10:19, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh,Digimon photo,huh? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 10:52, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Of course! Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 06:54, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Haha! Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 06:57, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Cannonbolt11 this guy keep creating spam pages and sending spam message to other user,can you block him? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 07:00, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I give him a first warning,and for the special guest,sure you can! Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 07:45, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Reading If you read it before,why you don't understand what Sem said back there? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 08:16, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah,like: "I will pull of your skin, rip out your bones, and use your skin as my new carpet and your bones as A knife I will use to *censored due to gruesome-ness* the rest of you! " Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 08:24, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Poll Should we change the poll in the homepage now? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 05:06, June 2, 2011 (UTC) TOPIC,HEH,WELL,I ASK MY FRIEND IN BEN10TOYS.NET. P.S: WHERE DID YOU KNOW? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 06:28, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I KNOW,WHAT ABOUT ALL ANDROMEDA ALIENS FIGHT! Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 06:37, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Yep.I try it but,badly done. Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 06:55, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Overflow Can I use Overflow for my new series? Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 13:48, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Poll Yes,I know.But the current poll is same like the first one,right? Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 15:31, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Stupid joke Hey Waiyenoo,I block you! P.S: REPLY! Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 06:10, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Who knows? XD Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 07:02, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Userbox How do you create userbox? Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 06:36, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Ehh,this show up like this: Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 10:39, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Phew Phew,finally done: .IT'S VERY HARD!!! Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 11:02, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Congradulations! Congradulations! you placed 2nd in my contest - Hero Time (Contest) - Len Vennyson (Talk - Blog - ) 16:47, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations! You are July's featured user! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 17:59, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Episodes The episodes from, The Earl, are on the same page as, The Earl, is on. --TheBen10Mazter (Talk - Blog - ) 13:38, July 9, 2011 (UTC) BTFF Can i leave my aliens on your latest page, List of Superpowers and Abilities in BTFF Wiki? Turu17 SwampEcho Sorry for the late response. And sorry if this is bad SPELL MY NAME CORRECTLY OR I KILL YOU!!!!! 07:57, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Userama I'm having a Aliens contst.Make the picthen pute it on my talk page. Snowie (Leave a Message... OR MELT!) 14:01, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Show I'm a new user here,and since you are an admin,I want to have my show(Ben 10: Mega Wars)in the home page.Thank you! 14:14, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Crossover Yeah, let's start it now. Is it okay for me to continue the plot for the Den -10 part? ........ 12:38, July 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:Permission Sure! :D Brianultimatedragon is watching yooooour series. 11:28, July 29, 2011 (UTC) HEYYYYYY Watcha doin? xD Brianultimatedragon is watching yooooour series. 09:43, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Chat Why does your chat not work? You should use another browser, like Firefox. Windows doesn't work so good. Or report to wikia staff. ........ 09:52, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Maybe your internet or something? Brianultimatedragon is watching yooooour series. 09:57, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Me and Omi is there. Try to enter messages. Brianultimatedragon is watching yooooour series. 10:05, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh, weird. It maybe your internet, because I had the same problem a long time ago. Brianultimatedragon is watching yooooour series. 10:12, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Brianultimatedragon is watching yooooour series. 10:45, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Chrome I noticed your conversation about Chat with Omi. Try using Google Chrome. That's what I use, and I've only seen one bug (a bug that makes people's usernames appear more than once. It's fixed now). Roads is watching yooooour . 12:34, July 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chrome Oh, well. It may be your computer or something. I have no idea. It works fine for me. Roads is watching yooooour . 12:41, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Chat Did wikia staff fix your chat problems yet? OMG=Oreos+Milk=Great 10:16, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Chat Problem Do you still can't use chat? B-R-I-A-N (Don't forget it!) 07:42, August 13, 2011 (UTC) New Blog Category I am introducing a new category: Admin Blogs. You will need to insert it into all your blogs that have not been locked (by you or another admin). This is for technical reasons; a new blog listing page for admins' blog posts is soon going to be added. Thank you for doing this. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 19:43, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Huge Crossover Can Shade 10 participate in my huge crossover.Check ou the blog.Charbel2001 Hi, I'm new but I'm out on a mission. Which aliens did you create AND donate for BTMT Season 3? Leave a message for me and I'll see it and use them for my planned series. Benmastermind The Mastermind (Talk - Blog - ) 08:40, September 20, 2011 (UTC) For that users show, instead of me controling ice, can I control and create storms like Hurricanes and Tornadoes. Can I also shoot lightning and hail and stuff from my hands without creating storms, or make mini storms big enough to shoot those items? Thanks. Zombie-boy will get you! 20:03, October 2, 2011 (UTC) The Powers Ok, I'll accept that. I just want to look like a monster, be short tempered, control and create darkness and storms and stuff in storms. Zombie-boy will get you! 19:21, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Featured Series Turu is a criminal! We got to stop him before it's too late! He killed 50 persons and Omi double crossed me! We got to collaboarate to take down this menace! --HA! I am able to do 3 types on writing at once!http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif 11:24, October 21, 2011 (UTC)